In Phase I we will develop prototype 3D simulation software that will allow users to manipulate a viral infection and to observe consequences, complexity, and effects over time. Phase I subjects will see the symptoms of a cold, and trace a cold's gradual one- or two-day onset. We will illustrate how airborne cold viruses are inhaled or spread by hand to mouth, eyes, or nose; how viruses attach to and enter host cells; how they break down and make copies in host cells; how they destroy host cells, and invade other cells. As the cold progresses, they will be able to watch antibodies latch onto viruses, macrophages digest the combined viruses and antibodies, see nasal mucus thicken, and the body recover. Subjects will also learn why schools and crowded areas are likely places to catch colds, and the importance of hand washing in preventing colds. At three points during the prototype development we will collect data from 8 to 1l year old target group subjects. Data will include 1) qualitative, focus group data on user preferences; and 2) quantitative, questionnaire data on knowledge of colds, and intended hand washing behavior. Results of Phase I focus group discussions and questionnaires will be reported, and used in designing Phase II. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: We are in a second level of negotiations with The Learning Co.. (TLC)(www.softkey.com) to distribute our software, including this product. TLC develops, publishes and markets software for every age. Its products are sold in N. America to schools, online, direct marketing & OEM (original equipment manufacturer); subsidiaries in Europe, Japan, & Australia; Latin America, and the Pacific Rim. Well known TLC products include Reader Rabbit, Mavis Beacon, Sesame Street, PrintMaster, Oregon Trail. TLC recently merged with Broderbund.